I'm Right Here
by Casi Edii
Summary: Tidus disappeared when Yuna was so young. Living with the guilt, she tries to live on. But as she starts to see a ghost of what could've been present day him, she decides to dig into her faded past. AU. R&R!
1. Introduction

**"I'm Right Here"**

**Final Fantasy X  
**

* * *

"Introduction"

**A/N:**

It's been forever since I've written fanfiction. So if I'm a bit rusty, I give my apologies now.

This is a sudden burst of my..."creativity"

AU.

The major characters within my FF are the characters from FFX.

Also, I tend to add a few FFVII, and FFVIII into the mix.

I'm not making promises.

Please Enjoy.

R&R

_Edii_

"I'm Right Here" is currently:

**In Progress** / Completed

* * *

**Setting: **Besaid.

Think of Besaid as a small town, still connected to it's original scenary from the game. There's apartments now, stores, and a few houses. Just outside the town, is that forest setting from the game. I just thought to let you know this, in case I throw someone off.


	2. Prologue

**"I'm Right Here"  
**  
_Prologue_

_"Yuna! Dont!"_

_Thirteen year old Tidus ran forward as a blind sighted Yuna was crossing the trail on Besaid. In her small, twelve year old hands, was a yellow flower she had plucked from the trail ground. _

_"Yuna!"_

_Yuna's fingers delicately caressed the pedals of her flower. She didn't notice the two small stalking basilisk eyeing her hungrily. All Yuna noticed was the small water droplets that splashed from the waterfall next to her. It made her smile. "Yuna!" Tidus yelled again._

_For some reason, she wasn't hearing him. It angered him, and worried him. He had no choice. The basilisks were by her feet, just a foot away. He really had no choice. Lunging forward, he screamed at the top of his lungs. This caused Yuna to finally react. She saw Tidus, lunging, mid air towards her. And before him, two light blue basilisks staring at her as prey. Her hands went limp from fear, and she dropped the flower to the ground. One step back, the flower crushed beneath her feet. She couldn't put it all together. It happened so slow. Tidus' body reached hers in an impact that took her breath away. The shrill shriek the basilisks gave out as Yuna was no longer in their way. The water drenching the back of her shirt as she finally felt them both tip off the trail, towards the waterfall. The rush of water in her ears. The cold sensation through out her body as she went fully submerged. The roaring pressure from the waterfall above. And the echoing darkness that slowly took over. _


	3. Chapter One: There he was

**"I'm Right Here"**

_Chapter One: There he was.._

Yuna was nineteen now. Her hair, long, tied up behind her head in a messy bun. She pressed a pen to your cheek, in thought, thinking of her messy apartment.

It had been 3 weeks since she finally gotten her place to look like, well, a home. And it only took her 3 days, to make it a mess. There were term papers on her couch, and pens, drained from ink, scattered on the floor. There was also left over dinner from the night before left on the table she sat at, just a few feet before her. Being as it was now past noon, the food was beginning to carry a new smell. "Damn," she said casually.

Her eyes averted to her work beneath her. In big red letters: **10 page research paper do the 28th**. She sighed at that thought. She hated school. She cursed herself for not choosing the spiritual life that her father had chosen. Yet, she continued to remind herself the negatives of that lifestyle. Being as spiritual as her father was, it didn't stop him from dying.

She shook her head. Enough of that, she thought, turning over her term paper. She gave her head a scratch, staring at the newly beginning to rot food before her. Garbage. She pushed it down off the table, landing it directly into the garbage can that sat next to the table. She also pushed in her term paper, not wanting to look at it any more. Her stomach was rumbling. She figured she'd give her stomach a break from the gut retching college work, and give it a fresh meal. One that'd she'd finish, and not leave rotting on her small dinner table.

"Right," she whispered to herself, and stood. She took a quick look around her apartment. Mess. This would be the third item on her mental "To do list." First, get dressed. Second, get food. She'd come home, and eat it, then of course, begin to clean. She needed to get things done in the apartment anyhow. Surely enough she wouldn't live how Kimahri feared. She wouldn't grow up to be a slob. She had always been a bit untidy.

With quick swift movements, she went through the clutter of crumbled and non crumbled paper, and pens, towards her bedroom. It was then she caught a quick glimpse of herself in her side mirror. A mess. But it was only out to get a quick make at home meal, not that she was out hunting for a boyfriend or anything of that sort. Which lead her to only grab a sweater. This took some effort, as the sweater was buried beneath her closet underneath clean laudnry she neglected to put away. With a quick wave of the sweater in the air, the wrinkles didn't leave, and she slipped it on.

Out the front door.

She took a breath in from the fresh Besaid air. She could hear the light hustle and bustle from the people close by at the market. It made her smile. Outdoors. She hadn't seen the outside of her apartment in so long. She took another breath in, and smelled what was freshly cooked meats close by. She pressed her lips together in hunger, and let out a need to be satisfied moan. She'd get meat, and some fruit, is what she was figuring.

She headed towards her left, scooting a bit out of the way as 3 children ran past her on the main road. She glanced back at them and smiled, feeling a small tinge of sadness inside. She recalled her childhood. Her childhood cut short before she was even a teenager. With a deep sigh, she pushed the thought away. She'd only depress herself if she thought of it anymore.

She urged her feet to move again, and headed towards the small market. The air was fresh with the smell of food again. The smell pushed away the thought of her memories, and opened her mind to the grumbling of her stomach. Food. She decided she'd head for the only store she'd shop at. **Wakka's Place**. It had been 5 years that Wakka finally left Blitzball alone, and opened up his own shop. It only took a few months before his shop grew in item stock, and customers. Favorited store in all of Besaid. Well, favorited store for foods, that is. She entered the small brown stone hut, and smiled softly towards Wakka, who was at the cashier's desk. "Yuna!" He exclaimed as he saw her.

She had no choice but to get closer. She wasn't one to ignore a conversation, "Hi Wakka," she said, looking around, "How's business?"

Wakka beamed, and looked around his now cluttered shop, "Booming, every year I just get better." he said.

Yuna giggled, and looked into his eyes, "Well, since you're booming, mind telling me where that wonderful meat is coming from?" Her mouth watered at the smell.

Wakka gave a hearty laugh, and moved his hand to point, "That way," he said, his index finger guiding her eyes to the back of the store, "Lulu made them this morning. I'm only keeping them warm under the light oven." He smiled.

Yuna beamed, and rushed over to the meats without giving Wakka a second shot to protest at all. Anything cooked by Lulu was amazing. She missed Lulu's cooking, and this would be as close to comfort food as she'd get. She could see the turning chickens, lightly dripping with the caramel glaze Lulu always placed over them. "O wow.." Yuna gasped, walking towards them. She felt like a starving child, having not eaten a good meal in days. And as much as she hated to deny it, that's how it was.

She pressed her cool hands against the warm glass, and pulled the small handle open. The great smell from the chicken hit her face, and even the customers close by, who turned their heads to face the chickens. "Yummy," Yuna said as a child, and grabbed a small chicken for herself. She turned towards the side, just an inch, where little cases for the meat were set up. She let the chicken slide in, resting against the small counter as she actually watched the juice drip down the side of the meat, and drench the bottom of the little case.

But someone brushed past her, just beside her. "Lunch time, Yuna." she heard the person speak. Distant, but speaking.

She lifted her eyes first. Staring at the wall before her. Who? she thought, and turned her head a bit, just to see who was walking away, figuring it was them that had spoken, and obviously directed towards her. She was the only Yuna in town.

And it was then. Her mind froze.

Even though their back was turned, she knew exactly who. The hair, those blond locks of hair. The tanned skin, and choice of close, blitzball related, but not as drastic as a child's choice. The small posture in the walk, different from other men. Men. He was a man. It was Tidus. Older, but Tidus. She was sure of it. Yuna's eyes went wide, and she hadn't noticed as she fully turned around that she had dropped it chicken. She was watching Tidus leave the store. Tidus, the very boy who she had her small young love with. The very boy who taught her to Blitz. The very boy who saved her from Basilisks, and disappeared beneath the water, never to be seen, or found. Not even his body. But no, there he was. Before her eyes, walking away from her. "T-Tidus..." she whispered.

She rushed forward. "Excuse me, please!" she urged towards the crowd of customer's in Wakka's shop. Tidus had left the store. "Please, let me through!" she exclaimed, needing to get by. Needing to reach him. and touch him. Ask him everything, see if it was him. But surely she knew, it was him.

"Yuna?" Wakka asked from a far, watching her with a worried glance. She ignored him. With a push, she gave a woman a small nudge towards the side and made her way towards the exit of the store. She gave a few small pants, and turned her head, from side to side. The sun was hittin down all around the main road, but even with the light, she could not see Tidus. "Tidus?!" she called out, but no voice came in return.

She bit her lip in confusion, looking around again. She spun herself in a full circle, ignoring the glances from people, and Wakka alike.

Tidus was gone. And she didn't even know.. if it was really him. "Yuna?" she heard Wakka say. "Yuna, what is it?"

Yuna bit her lip, and turned towards Wakka, "Didn't you see him?"

"See who?" Wakka asked, leaving his spot at the cashier to console her, "Who, Yuna?"

"Tidus..." Yuna eyes were brimming with tears.

"Yuna... he's dead." Wakka spoke softly, and grabbed her in a hug. "Don't start this again.. you've been so well lately."

Yuna was shaking her head in confusion. It was Tidus. It was him. He walked back, and said it was Lunch Time. Because it was her usually time for lunch. It was Tidus, "I.. I need to go." she said, and pulled herself away from Wakka, and out into the street. Ignoring Wakka's protest, she began to walk away. Her eyes were still skimming the road, hoping to see him.

"Tidus..." she whispered to the air around her. Hoping the air would carry her voice to him, and he'd suddenly pop from behind her with a giant smile on his face. She wouldn't care what he said then, if he appeared just now. He could jump in front of her, and say BOO! and she wouldn't mind at the least. She just needed to know, that it was him, and he was alive. She wanted to say sorry.


	4. Chapter Two: Her Dream

**"I'm Right Here"**

_Chapter Two: Her Dream..._

Night had fallen. Yuna had spent the last 5 hours before her window, staring out into the small town of Besaid. Praying she'd catch a glimpse of Tidus walking by, or entering a store. Maybe she'd spot where he lived, and be able to run over. That is... if he did live in Besaid. Or even, if he was alive.

She couldn't explain it. Over and over, she tried to press the thoughts together in her head. Her memories of what had happened that day. Tidus saved her from basilisks, and brought his own death. She never understood how. She remembered waking up three days after..

**---**

_Kimahri sat at her bedside, tears in his eyes as he watched Yuna. Her eyes had fluttered open, and her mouth gently parted to take a sudden intake of soft breath. "Yuna!" Kimahri said, sitting upright in his seat._

_Yuna had glanced at him, and bit her lip gently, in a slight bit of pain and confusion. "K-Kimahri?" she said in a very quiet, rusty voice._

_Kimahri smiled the best way a ronso could, and nodded, "Yes. Kimahri." he said, and reached his large hands to her forehead, "Yuna's better." he said, a hint of sadness in his voice._

_Yuna gave a small smile, and looked around the room. "What happened at the waterfall?" she asked, and looked towards the other side of the room, "Where's Tidus?" _

_Kimahri frowned slightly, and looked up as Lulu entered the room with bandages. She noticed Yuna's eyes open and gave a quiet shriek of delight, "Yuna!" she said, and knelt by her bedside, "Are you feeling pain? Headaches at all? Do you remember everything?"_

_Yuna nodded, but she didn't exactly know what she was nodding to. She nodded towards everything, she figured. A small headache, a slight back ache, and remembrance. "Where's Tidus?" she asked Lulu, as Kimahri failed to answer her. _

_She watched Lulu's eyes skim up towards Kimahri's and fill with sadness. Yuna looked at them both, first Kimahri, then Lulu, then back to Kimahri, "Where is he? Why aren't you telling me?" She sat up, pushing away Kimhari's hand._

_"Yuna..."_

_"Yuna.."_

_Both Lulu and Kimahri spoke at once, than glanced at each other. Yuna's breathing grew heavy. Her short hair was plastered to her face, and her eyes brimmed with sudden tears. "Where is he?!" she yelled, beginning to throw a tantrum._

_Lulu grabbed her suddenly, and bit her lip with tears streaming down his face, "We can't.. find him," she said, "We've looked..everywhere, even set out on the ocean.. We don't know where he went. He's gone, Yuna. He's gone."_

_Yuna's eyes were wide with disbelief. "NO!"_

**_---_**

Yuna shook her head as she tried to stop remember. She was staring out her window again, not in her bedroom. She wasn't twelve years old anymore. She was nineteen. Young, lively. Living on her own. And yet, that day, just that afternoon, and seeing Tidus' grown up face brought her to a pit of despair that took her years to leave. She remembered having the townspeople call a search on for days. As her father had been the most prosperious religious figure towards Besaid's temple, the people followed her wish. And yet, after days, months, even a year nothing. No body of Tidus. No sign if he was alive or dead. And yet, she saw him. Just that afternoon. Proud, and smiling, like he had always been. And she swore he spoke, 'Lunch Time, Yuna.'

In frustration, she pushed against her window, causing the chair she sat upon to screech back against her hardwood floor. Damaged. But that was the least of her worries. As of now, all she thought of was Tidus. She hadn't eaten all day. She couldn't recall her stomach rumbling again since that after noon. She hadn't gotten around to cleaning at all, either. All she thought of was Tidus.

_Tidus. Tidus. Tidus. Tidus. Ti-ring. Ring. Ring._

Yuna turned her head towards her phone. She couldn't hear it well. But she swore it was Ringing. She could see the blinking green light from it. She knew she wasn't well. Deep down, she knew it had to be a relative, calling to check on her. Wakka must have told the world so quickly of that afternoon.

With sluggish movements, she answered. "Hello?" she said in a slightly sick, slightly drained voice.

"Yuna?"

The voice on the other line was so familiar. Kimahri. She couldn't help but give a small smile. Small. Nothing bigger. "Hi, Kimahri."

"Yuna's sad. Tell Kimahri what happened." he said. She could tell he had been crying. His Ronso accent was stronger than ever.

"Wakka told you," Yuna said, "Why do I need to repeat myself?" She was upset, or else she wouldn't have spoken so coldly. She expected she spoke coldly, of course, as Kimahri gave no remark but breathing on the other line. "Alright," she said quietly, and stared out her window, "I saw him. I swear... Kimahri I saw Tidus." She closed her eyes, "And I can't.. I can't remember how it all happened.." she bit her lip in thought, "I remember when I woke up, I remember bits of what happened before.. But I can't put it all together," she took in a breath, "Kimahri can't you tell me? just.. Just to refresh my memory.. maybe I'll feel better."

"Yuna should go to sleep." He said.

Yuna's eyes opened, and she stared at the floor in disbelief, "I should what?" she asked him, "Kimahri, all I'm asking is for you to tell me what I told you so long ago. I just can't do it."

"Yuna, go to bed," He said, "Yuna call back in the morning."

"Kimahri!" she screamed into the phone, but she only had a reply from the dial tone. Her eyes flashed side to side in confusion, and anger. Her brow knitted together as she threw her phone across the room, hearing the crash as it landed against her table lamp. Lights out. "Sleep..." she whispered to herself, "I don't need sleep.."

But she found her body standing, and walking towards the phone. Her feet lightly touched the brim of a broken glass shard, but she didn't feel the small stinge of pain, and the light trickle of blood. She only knelt and lifted the phone in her hands, turning back towards the charger. She'd call Kimahri in the morning. Just like he said to. "Sleep.." she whispered again, and turned towards her room.

Her vision was a bit blurred. As if the absence of food, and self care had finally gotten to her. She took slow, tired steps towards her room, her feet stepping on the scattered paper, leaving the small blotches of blood from her small cut. "I guess.. I could sleep."

She flicked on the light to her room. The bed came into clear view and she closed her eyes. With a few steps forward, her knees hit the soft blanket covered mattress, and she allowed herself to fall over. She could smell the soft scent of her, and the rose scented detergent she had used to wash it. With that scent, she drifted into a sleep.

--

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_-- __**Where am I?**_

_Yuna's head turned. She couldn't see herself. She was laying on her stomach, she knew that much. Laying in the exact position she had laid down in. But hadn't she fallen asleep. Was she dreaming?_

_--__**Hello?**_

_She called out. Her voice was quiet, as if it wasn't meant to be heard. She could hear arguing, just outside her door. And she realized, her door was all she could see. The light wooden frame, and the door slightly left ajar, just enough so she can hear arguing. Yet, no words. Just murmurs, and mumbles, and raising towards shouts, but still... she wished she knew what they were fighting about. Whoever 'they' were. _

_She tried to move her arm, and realized that she couldn't. Her eyes opened a bit wide, and she opened her mouth to scream. But now, no voice emerged. 'What's happened?!' she thought now, 'Why can't I move?! Help! Please! Doesn't anyone know I'm in here!?'_

_Tick. Tock. Tock. Tick. Beep. Beep._

_--__**That noise. What's that noise?**_

_Yuna's eyes moved back to the door. It moved a bit, and a bit more. She could see small hands grasping the door's side, and her breathing grew soft and curious._

_--__**Hello?**_

_A bit more, and more, the door opened. Finally, a shoe entered. A shoe she recognized. Then shorts. Arm, plus a shirt sleeve. And in walked Thirteen year old Tidus, eyes brimming with tears, "Yuna.." he said weakly, sniffling away as his nose continued to run._

_Yuna's eyes went wide as he started to approach her. His arm extended towards her. She wanted to reach out and touch him."Yuna.." _

_--__**Tidus!**_


End file.
